


Fell

by changwoncat



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwoncat/pseuds/changwoncat
Summary: Wonwoo fell onstage but it's not the first time he's fallen.





	Fell

Sleep is hard to come by. 

They’re currently travelling frequently around Asia on their concert stops and he always fails to get used to the jetlag. It messes up his sleeping patterns. He can’t remember the last time he’s gotten a full eight hours of rest. Sometimes his body is too fatigued to fall asleep other times it’s the change in time zone that wreaks havoc on his mind and body.

He’s lying down in a bed in a hotel in Jakarta. In the bed next to his, Jun is already knocked out, the sound of his breathing filling the entire room. There’s the sound of the usual city traffic coming from outside.

What was formerly an ice pack is now melted into a bag of water and is still resting on his left shoulder.

He had fallen during one of their performances knocking his shoulder on the stage. There was an immediate flare of pain that accompanied the accident but throughout the concert he realised he could move it fine even though it hurt.

As soon as the concert was over and they arrived at the hotel Seungcheol made sure to grab him an ice pack urging him to ice his shoulder. The members had all expressed their concern at his fall but he assures them that he’s okay.

Now, it’s closer to dawn than night and he hasn’t slept a wink.

They have another schedule today, a fansign for the cosmetics brand they’re representing. He’s supposed to look fresh faced and rejuvenated as an ambassador for the brand but he can only imagine the dark circles under his eyes that the makeup artist will have to contend with in the morning.

A message notification from his phone snaps him out of his wandering.

It’s Mingyu.

The message reads, ‘Can I come see you?’

He responds then gets up to open the door. Mingyu is sharing a room just a few doors down from his.

The other enters the room in his white t-shirt and red track pants that serves as his sleep wear. Wonwoo hadn’t bothered to throw on a shirt after taking a shower so he’s just in his purple, silk pyjama pants.

Mingyu slips into his bed wordlessly.

Wonwoo joins him after closing the door.

“How’s your shoulder?” Mingyu asks, “Does it still hurt?”

“Hurts a little bit,” Wonwoo replies, “But it’s nothing serious.”

“Are you sure?” Mingyu continues, hand hovering over said appendage.

“I’m sure,” Wonwoo answers.

“You know, you can talk to Manager hyung and take the day off tomorrow,” Mingyu says.

“No, I’m fine,” Wonwoo assures him.

“You always end up getting sick or injured when you’re too tired,” Mingyu says, “I should’ve been taking better care of you.”

“That’s not your responsibility,” Wonwoo says.

“I know you haven’t been sleeping well,” Mingyu adds, “I can always tell by the way you move, you tend to look a little unsure about your movements and get confused and it causes you to make mistakes.”

“I’ll sleep better when our schedules clear up a bit,” Wonwoo says, “The tour is almost over.”

“Have you been eating properly?” Mingyu asks.

“Yes,” Wonwoo says, “You saw me having catering at lunch.”

“So, you didn’t have dinner?” Mingyu asks.

“I’m not that hungry,” Wonwoo lies.

“I’m calling room service,” Mingyu says getting up.

“It’s too late,” Wonwoo says, “or too early.”

“Room service is open 24/7 here,” Mingyu replies.

He phones the kitchen and orders beef noodles for Wonwoo.

It takes a few minutes for someone to deliver the food. They turn on the dim lamp on Wonwoo’s side so as not to wake Jun up. 

Wonwoo inhales the beef noodles in seconds.

“Are you staying here tonight?” he asks as they settle back down.

“If it’s okay,” Mingyu says not wanting to be presumptuous.

“It is,” Wonwoo replies fixing the blanket over them.

Mingyu is fidgeting beside him, unable to find an ideal position to fall asleep in. The constant movement is also preventing Wonwoo from falling asleep.

After a few minutes Wonwoo opens his eyes to look at the other.

“Cuddle me,” he says.

“I wish I could,” Mingyu says sighing, “But I don’t want you to hurt more.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Wonwoo insists.

He turns towards Mingyu, scooting further inside the bed and into Mingyu’s arms, resting his head on his chest. The other brings his arms around him, careful not to touch his injured shoulder.

Wonwoo sighs happily.

“Are you more comfortable now?” he asks Mingyu.

“Perfect,” Mingyu slurs out nuzzling his hairline, “Missed you.”

“Me too,” Wonwoo whispers, “We’ll be back in the dorm soon enough.”

“Can’t wait,” Mingyu says, “The first thing I wanna do when we get back home is to be spooned by you for a full eight hours.”

“Sounds great,” Wonwoo says yawning, “I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.”

Mingyu snorts. 

“That’s so unromantic,” he says, “Here I am saying cheesy things to you and all you can think about is your bed.”

“We have lots of good memories that involve my bed,” Wonwoo shoots back.

Mingyu blushes. “That I don’t deny.”

“It was lying on that bed alone one day that I realised I fell in love with you,” Wonwoo says oddly reminiscent.

“Don’t do anymore falling,” Mingyu whispers.

“I’m always falling for you,” Wonwoo says.

“Huh, I think you must’ve hit your head too when you fell today,” Mingyu says.

“What?” Wonwoo asks confused.

“Because you’re saying really weird things,” Mingyu says smirking.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him.

“You’re the one who wanted me to be more romantic,” he says blushing.

“I don’t,” Mingyu says, “To me you’re perfect just the way you are.”

“There you go again with the cheesy lines,” Wonwoo mutters.

Mingyu laughs.

“I’m falling asleep,” he slurs again, “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replies, “Just one more thing before we go to sleep.”

“What?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo cups his face wordlessly, bringing their mouths closer together; Wonwoo’s lips moving sweetly against Mingyu’s as he pulls him into a long, slow kiss.

They pull apart eventually.

“Thank you Mingyu for loving me so much,” Wonwoo says stroking the other’s cheek, “I love you.”

Mingyu’s eyes are a little dazed as he’s ensnared by the love he sees shining in Wonwoo’s eyes that’s boring into his.

“I love you too,” he breathes out pulling the other closer as they both try to catch a few hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was about to eat itself if I didn't write this.
> 
> It's just a short thing but I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I'll very much appreciate your kudos and comments if you do like it!


End file.
